


Lemon Cake

by MKW_Raider



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Gen, Little bit of pre-relationship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKW_Raider/pseuds/MKW_Raider
Summary: Alone as she watches Paris from above, Queen Bee gets a visit from Ladybug a few days before Christmas.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Lemon Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a Christmas one-shot for the Holiday Season and here it is! Hope you Enjoy.

Two days before Christmas, Queen Bee noticed Paris was buzzing with energy.

Shops were beginning to close for the night, satisfied customers drifting out into the street as workers cleaned and got ready to go home. Cars were beginning to leave the streets, heading away from the shops and cafes, finally going home. A thin layer of snow had stuck to the ground, and as the night had gotten darker, more snow had begun to fall from the sky above.

Paris was never truly a silent city, but the snow was offering a thin blanket, making the night peaceful even as a group of teens ran yelling and laughing around a street corner, snowballs flying towards the duo in the lead. The group scattered couples and families walking in front of them, but no anger came about. The Holiday season had given the citizens kindness and patience missing from the rest of the year. There hadn’t even been an akuma in the past week, making patrol a very quiet affair. This was of course likely to change at any time, especially on Christmas Eve or Christmas itself, not everyone had a loving family to return to, but for now there was peace.

Eyes drifting from person to person, a hero watched the city of lights begin to glow illuminating the people they could see. A tall man pulling a small child and gift bags behind him in a sled. A mother, wrangling four kids as they tussle with the snow and each other. A young couple slowing every few feet to share a kiss.

If the citizens of Paris lifted their gaze from their phones or last minute presents towards the Eiffel Tower, they might be able to see a splash of yellow above the upper floor. Parisians with keen eyes might even be able to determine the splash of yellow to be the newest member of Team Miraculous, Queen Bee, wrapped in a yellow blanket.

A few hundred metres up, Queen Bee was observing the chilly winter evening in silence. Focusing on the citizens wandering between shops, she was people watching. Watching the citizens she helps protect buy the last of the food they would need for the coming Holiday dinners, the families rushing home to be together, seeing how many people had places to be.

Queen Bee didn’t have anywhere to be tonight. Technically, Chloé Bourgeois needed to be back in time for an early breakfast with her father. While Chloé had plans for the next few days, including a brief morning with her father, they would spend the rest of Christmas Eve appearing at events designed to give the Mayor good press and show how invested he was in the community. For now though, Chloé had no obligations, and until she needed to sleep, observing citizens from above is where she would stay.

The blanket she had wrapped herself in had slid down her shoulders, and as the next winter chill blew by, Chloé brought the warm blanket tighter around her body. She remembered when she had first gotten the blanket. Long after her first attempts at being a hero, but before she had been given a second chance, Chloé had realized she wasn’t the nicest person. No one had been willing to believe her, except for Adrien and, shockingly enough, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Chloé had apologized and done what she could, but it had been Marinette who had convinced people to give her a chance, and it had been Marinette who had included her in the class secret Santa, giving her the handmade blanket.

Though Chloé would admit it only to Adrien and Sabrina, the blanket had made its home on her bed for the entirety of the past year, only moving when Chloé was cold on her balcony, or moments like now, where she wasn’t on patrol but had picked a building high enough she could feel the chill through her suit.

Though the sun had set an hour ago, Chloé could still see families out together. She could see a father and son in a nearby park, using the few inches of snow that had stuck to toss snowballs at each other. From this distance she couldn’t hear anything, she was left to wonder what they were talking about. Maybe they were laughing together, enjoying the company of family, or maybe the father was complimenting the son’s throws, offering advice on where to improve, but still acknowledging his son’s accomplishments. Chloé didn’t think either of her parents had ever taken her to a park. She also couldn’t remember the last time she had gone somewhere with them with the intention to have fun together. As the son threw another snowball, hitting his father in the chest, she watched as the man ran to scoop up his child and throw him in the air. Come to think of it, Chloé couldn’t remember the last time her parents had ever seemed so happy with something she’d done.

A soft crunch behind her had Chloé jerking around while grabbing her trompo, only to see Ladybug standing across from her, two boxes in hand. “It isn’t your patrol tonight, Bee.”

Heart beginning to calm from her small scare, Chloé snorted, “You’re one to talk. It isn’t your patrol either.”

Ladybug came over to sit next to Chloé, and even though Ladybug had a hat and scarf to keep her warm, Chloé opened the blanket as a silent invitation. Setting the boxes on her other side, Ladybug took the blanket and slid closer to Chloé, wrapping the two of them in a little cocoon of warmth.

“A little fox might have told me she had seen a lonely bee up here, and I didn’t want you to be alone.”

Chloé doesn’t really know how to respond to that, so she doesn’t, instead saving that sentence to a little area in her brain for nice things Ladybug has said. She does things like that sometimes. Just says things that Chloé thinks about for weeks to come, like she was thinking of Queen Bee, or she missed her, or she didn’t want her to be alone. Before Chloé had officially joined the team, she had never known this side of Ladybug, only ever seeing the leader and strategist keeping everyone in line. Then everything shifted and Chloé learned that Ladybug cares so much about all of them, about Chat never really wanting to go home, and Rena and Carapace both having to rush off suddenly, Ladybug makes note of it all, the things that go unnoticed by others, and supports them. And then when Chloé least expects it, Ladybug will say something like she’s never meant anything more, and Chloé will think about that moment until it happens again.

She knows if she lets herself, she could spend hours just staring at Ladybug, tracing the line of her jaw, memorizing her lips, learning everything she can, so Chloé forces herself to find the father and son from before. They’ve migrated away from where Chloé had last left them, but they’re still playing together. The son is bringing armful after armful of snow to the father, who squats patiently and rolls snowball after snowball adding to the growing pile next to him. She wonders if this is something that happens often for the family.

Darting her eyes to check on Ladybug, Chloé freezes as their eyes meet for a moment, before Chloé jerks her attention back to the family to hide her blush from Ladybug.

“They’re a cute family, don’t you think?” Ladybug says before resting her head on Chloé’s shoulder.

Chloé thinks she nearly chokes as she manages to get her brain to focus, “Yeah, yup. Cute family.”

Willing herself to relax, Chloé tries not to jostle Ladybug, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible while they resume watching the park below.

What feels like an eternity later, but Chloé knows can really have only been ten minutes, Ladybug stretches herself off and away from Chloé’s shoulder, letting the blanket drop.

Smiling, Ladybug pushes herself into a squat, keeping her mostly on Chloé’s level as she says, “I’ve got to go. Have a good night and stay safe, Bee.” Ladybug moves forward and kisses Chloé’s cheek before pulling away quick enough that Chloé isn’t entirely sure it was real.

A mere moment later and Ladybug jumps off the tower, leaving Chloé alone with her thoughts again. Her cheek, and the side Ladybug had been pressed into, are warm. A reminder of their time together and the closeness Chloé had been allowed to experience.

Ladybug probably had the right idea, heading home. Chloé would follow and leave herself in a few more minutes she just wanted to breathe the air in a little longer. Enjoy the Christmas peace before her next few days became a media spectacle for her father’s Christmas plans.

A smile slid itself across her face as she thought of the feel of Ladybug’s lips against her cheek and she dropped her eyes back to the park. The father and son were still there, but they were both completely covered in snow now. A few remaining snowballs were being flung between them but their stockpile had dwindled and they seemed slower than they were earlier. As she watched, another man approached the pair, holding a bag and what looked to be three drinks. As the group came together, the two men shared a kiss, before the drinks were passed out and the family began to leave the park.

Chloé brought her legs up from where they had been dangling. Swinging them back onto the platform, she nearly knocked over both of the boxes Ladybug had been carrying earlier. There was a slightly smaller navy box on top of a yellow box, and Chloé could recognize the gold lettering signifying the navy box was from Tom and Sabine’s bakery. There was a note on top that simply said ‘Bee’ with Ladybug’s symbol scrawled in the corner. Chloé decided to open that one first.

Delicately lifting the lid, Chloé found a slice of lemon cake resting inside. There was a bamboo fork inside as well, which made Chloé smile. Marinette had been very vocally trying to convince her parents to make the switch from plastic to something more reusable, and she kept a stockpile on hand to fill orders for friends or people who requested it.

Chloé closed the lid and moved towards the other box. Wrapped in simple yellow paper, there was another note on the top, though this one had ‘Chloé’ written instead. Tearing through the paper, Chloé opened the plain box inside to reveal a soft looking yellow knit cap. There was another note inside, clearly written by Ladybug. On the note was just a few sentences, ‘I know you’ve been looking for a hat, so I took care of it. I hope you like it, because I know it’s going to look amazing on you.’

There had been a heart scrawled on the bottom of the note, that Chloé had blushed at as soon as she noticed. 

Packing her cake box, into the larger box, Chloé collected her things and slid the hat onto her head. Christmas wasn’t always the easiest season for her, but Ladybug and her friends had been supporting her through the last few Christmases, making everything just a little easier on her. Now she had a treat for later, something to keep her head warm, and thanks to Marinette’s gift earlier in the week, matching yellow gloves to warm her hands as well.

Smiling out towards her city, Chloé jumped from the Eiffel Tower, yelling “Merry Christmas, Paris!” as she fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! An update: Fire sequel is in the works, as well as a mini-story for Fire, and I'm beginning to create ideas for another fire sequel after.


End file.
